


A Devilishly Fun Party From Hell

by EvenEth13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drinking, F/M, Family Bonding, Halloween, Karaoke, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Fun little chapter on Lucifer hosting a Halloween Bash at Lux. There’s family fluff amongst the Deckers, Martins and Angels. Happy Halloween!





	A Devilishly Fun Party From Hell

The voice of Bobby Pickett’s Monster Mash resonated off the walls of the apartment. Giggling could be heard over the song from the kitchen as Chloe walked through the front door. Chloe silently closed the front door and placed her keys on the side table. She had yet to be seen so she tiptoed around the kitchen entrance and hid. A huge smile crept onto her face as she looked upon Lucifer and her daughter, the two of them were covered in flour and elbow deep in cookie batter. Lucifer seemed more invested in the song as it continued to play, he began dancing along to the beat.

_ They played the mash, they played the monster mash _

_ The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash _

Chloe watched as Lucifer crouched down to her daughter’s level and swung to the beat of the music, Trixie giggled with amusement and joined Lucifer in his funny dance. 

_ They played the mash, it caught on in a flash _

_ They played the mash, they played the monster mash_

"What dance is that Lucifer?” Trixie asked laughing, Lucifer continued to swing to the beat and add extra flare to his moves. 

“It’s called the twist child, a good friend of mine invented it back in the 60’s. The key is to get as low as you can and twist your way up. Here watch me spawn” Lucifer demonstrated for Trixie and she copied his movements. Chloe placed her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter from Lucifer’s goofy dance moves, she didn’t want the scene in front of her to end. She watched as the two bonded and had their fun. Lucifer’s voice bellowed out and mimicked Bobby’s Picketts accent. 

"He opened the lid and shook his fist and said, whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?” the accent was so foreign to Trixie she giggled at him and his theatrics. Lucifer didn’t care he just continued to dance around the room to the beat of the song. She took that as a cue to bounce around the kitchen and dance to the music as well. As she rounded the corner of the island she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her Mother hiding in the corner trying to conceal her laughter. 

“Mommy!” she called out, Trixie ran over to her Mother and attacked her with a hug. 

“Hi monkey” Chloe said wrapping her arms around her daughter, she kissed her on the head and gave Lucifer a sweet smile. 

He grabbed a rag and wiped his hands clean of excess dough and lowered down the music. Lucifer walked over to Chloe and placed a kiss on her cheek, she did the same and turned her attention back to her daughter. 

“How long have you been watching us Mom?” Trixie asked looking up at Chloe. 

“Oh long enough to see that Lucifer has some killer Dad moves he’s been hiding from us” she said behind a tight lipped smile. He gasped and placed his hand over his heart, he smiled as he pretended the insult hurt him. 

“Detective! I’ll have you know those dance moves were “hip” back in the day. I found it fitting for the song, these “Dad” moves are not to be made fun of” he said smiling. Chloe let go of Trixie and patted Lucifer on the shoulder. 

“You keep telling yourself that” she winked over to him and grabbed the rag from his shoulder. She bent down and helped Trixie get all the flour off her face. “Monkey how about you get cleaned up and I’ll pop the cookies you and Lucifer made into the oven?” Trixie nodded her head and dashed off into the restroom to get cleaned up. 

Arms snaked around her hips from behind as Trixie closed the door to the restroom, the sound of the shower turned on. She leaned back into Lucifer’s body as he trailed kisses along her neck. 

“You know these hips are known for other nightly activities besides dancing right?” he said kissing his way up her neck, the warmth of his breath trailed up to her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his, her head tilted off to the side basking in his attention. 

“Oh I know” she said with a wicked smile, she turned to face him and smiled up at his face. “Not while Trixie is in the restroom, you know the rules Mister” Lucifer nodded his head and bent down to kiss her lips. 

“Apologizes, I’ll be good” she smiled and watched as he moved over to the cookie trays that held the raw cookie batter. 

“I appreciate you helping Trixie out with her annual Halloween bake sale for school” he hummed in response and placed a cookie tray in the oven. “How many did the two of you make already?” she said reaching over and looking over the ones already decorated. Lucifer turned around and made a face showing he was mentally counting the ones he’s made.

“I believe four dozen, we have two more to make before I get “cookie’d” out. Would you like to join the spawn and I in our glazing?” he swaggered over to Chloe and pulled the cookies away from her, she was about to shove a cookie into her mouth. She pouted at her failed attempt but smiled as he took his role as chef professionally. 

“I don’t know if I’ll make them anywhere as detailed as yours and Trixie’s but I’m willing to help” she said wrapping her arms around Lucifer’s hips. 

“Excellent! All I ask is that you leave the nibbling till after we’re done. You are like your offspring, grubby little fingers all over my biscuits” Chloe laughed and pushed away from Lucifer. 

“I didn’t even eat one yet, but fine. I’ll wait till we are finished. Show me how to design the cookies” she walked over to the plain cookies, Lucifer stood behind her and pulled colored frosting out for her to use. 

The two designed three cookies each before Trixie came out of the shower and entered the kitchen. She climbed onto the chair and looked over the cookies her Mom made. 

“Is that supposed to be a zombie” she asked confused, Chloe laughed as her daughter continued to look over to cookies her Mother made. 

“Yes! Not all of us can be artistic, I think I did a good job” she said looking over the cookies she made, she made a face tilted her head to the side. “Okay maybe I should stick to watching you two make them.” Lucifer chuckled and finished up his cookie, he walked around a kissed Chloe on the cheek. 

“I think it adds a childish work to them, if you want you can be on oven watch” he said handing over the mittens, Chloe grabbed them and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I think that’s a good idea Lucifer, Mommy just make sure not to burn them” Trixie replied taking over her Mother’s cookies, Lucifer continued to chuckle as Chloe grumbled over by the oven. 

The trio continued to decorate the cookies until the last two dozen cookies were made. Both Lucifer and Chloe placed the cookies in containers for Trixie to take them to school with her the next day. The night was late so they called it a night and tucked Trixie into bed. Lucifer took the time to clean the kitchen up and wash the dishes. Chloe walked in and wrapped her arms around him from the back, he hummed and continued to wash the dishes. 

“Thank you for helping Trixie Lucifer” she laid her cheek into his back and closed her eyes taking in his smell. 

“Oh, you don’t have to thank me love, you know that I enjoy the kitchen. Plus I like spending time with the little urchin, she’s grown on me over the past years” he finished up the dishes and dried off his hands. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Chloe, she laid her head on his chest and stayed in his arms. 

“I still appreciate you stepping in and helping her, the cookies are going to be the hit of the school” she tilted her head up and smiled at him. 

“Well I’m happy to help in any way I can” he bend his head down and kissed Chloe on her lips. 

He could tell Chloe was exhausted so he pulled her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that lead to her room. She allowed Lucifer to shuffle her off up stairs but once he started pulling back and trying to leave she stopped him. 

“Stay with me tonight, I know Trixie will want you to help her take all her cookies to school. Plus it allows us to have some more time together and go over our costume designs for your Halloween party.” Lucifer closed the door to her room and gave her his best Devilish smile. “No no no, don’t give me that smile” she warned him, he locked the door and crept up to her. She squealed as he lifted her up and dragged her to the bed. With a small toss Lucifer threw her onto the bed and laid down with her. 

“Rules I know, I’ll be good Detective” Lucifer said. He laid on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “I believe I can contain myself for one night on account for the child. I really enjoyed our bake off today, I’d be glad to help you take her to school with the biscuits we made.” Chloe moved over to Lucifer and smiled. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed your time with Trixie, thank you for staying behind and helping her by the way. I completely spaced out and forgot she volunteered me for the bake sale” he cut her off with a kiss and she accepted it. 

“We’re together now Chloe, this is all I want to do from now on” he pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her heart swelled as the words came out of his mouth, she had no words to say, he managed to render her speechless. She moved into his side making him lie down on his back. 

“Costume ideas. We have the party at Lux on Saturday, does everyone have their costumes picked out?” she said messing with his dress shirt. 

“Linda said she was going as Mother Mary, can you believe that? I guess it’s funny when you think about Charlie being Jesus.” Chloe chuckled into his side as she thought about the costume idea. ”Michael talked Amenadiel into going as Rick James from his Street Songs album, I can’t wait to see him pull off knee length red boots” Chloe jumped up and looked at Lucifer as if he was kidding. “Oh no I’m serious, I think he lost a bet. I believe Michael and Lilith are going as Gomez and Morticia. Mazikeen lost a bet to Michael as well so her and Brian will be going as Wednesday and Pugsley, isn’t that adorable? Ella said she wanted to surprise me, so that leaves Daniel unaccounted for” he said finishing off his list of friends. 

“Dan told me he hadn’t finished putting his costume together just yet but that he’d have it ready by tomorrow morning. That only leaves us to figure out what we are going as, we have three separate outfits together to choose from. Did you want to go as couples or seperate?” Lucifer thought over Chloe’s words, he stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet where she had their costumes. 

“I couldn’t decide, but now that I know what everyone is going as it should be easier. We have 80’s workout instructors, Dr. Frank-N-Furter for me and Janet for you, Moria Rose for you Johnny Rose for me, and my personal favorite Elvira for you and Dracula for me” Lucifer pulled out the costumes and laid them out on the bed. Chloe sat up and looked over the options they had. 

“I’m leaning more towards workout instructors,” she said. Something excited her and she jumped off the bed to grab the tights. “I can go as Olivia Newton-John and you can go as Richard Simmons! Not necessarily a couple but we would be the same” she walked over to Lucifer and smiled, he snaked his arms around her and kissed her lips. 

“Short shorts and a ripped up shirt? Yeah I can do that, the hair will be a hardship” he let go of Chloe and dug through her dresser looking for something. Chloe followed him and watched as he rummaged through her stuff. 

“What are you looking for” she said chuckling.

“Shorts of course, don’t act like you don’t own a pair of those Detective” he gave her a smirk. She kept quiet and let Lucifer continue his search. 

“Ah ha! Ooo and pinstripe as well, I think I’ll have to wear underwear to keep my goods from popping out” he showed off his discovery and brought the shorts over to his crotch. “Yes?” 

Chloe laughed and snaked her arms around his waist, he pulled his arms around her and did the same. 

“Yes I like it, just try not to bend over when you wear them. You rip right through the seams and those are my favorite shorts” he nodded his head and she pushed him away patting his chest. “Okay bedtime, we have to get up early and take Trixie to school and finish up the case” she explained, Lucifer nodded his head and threw the shorts on the chair. The two stripped themselves out of their day clothes and dressed for bed. Sleep came easy once their heads hit the pillow.

_________________________________

Friday came and went before they knew it and the day of Lucifer’s great Halloween Bash was happening within hours. The bumping of music was already playing downstairs in Lux, Chloe and Lucifer were currently getting ready putting last touches to their outfits. 

“Leg warmers or no?” Chloe asked, Lucifer popped out of the bathroom and took a look at Chloe’s costume. 

“Mmm leg warmer it ties the outfit together” he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Those yoga pants really make your ass pop my dear, you sure we can’t get a quick session in before we head downstairs? I really want to get physical with you” he winked at her and she busted out in laugher pushing him away. 

“We’ve already had our afternoon session, twice actually” she said pushing him away again. “We need to finish getting ready, Amenadiel and Linda will be here soon with Charlie.”

Lucifer pouted but nodded his head. He finished up with his hair and slipped his cut tank top onto his body. He danced around for Chloe to see and sent her into a giggle fit. The doors to the elevator opened to reveal Amenadiel, Linda, and baby Charlie. Chloe continued to laugh as she looked upon Amenadiel, she tried to quiet her laughter but failed. 

“Alright, alright. Get it all out, I think I look good” he said, he stuck out his right leg and showed off his knee high rubber red boots. 

“Ravishing Brother, I do believe Michael picked the best outfit for you tonight” Lucifer came around to pat his brother on the back. “Linda I thought you were coming as Mother Mary?”

“I thought Stevie Nicks would be a cooler costume” she gave him a twirl that flared out her shawl. Chloe came running over to Linda giving her a hug. 

“Linda you look gorgeous! Will you be joining us for Karaoke as well?” Chloe asked. 

“Oh yes! Hence why I choose such a great singer” Lucifer smiled, and gave Linda a hug after Chloe pulled back. 

“Chloe you look amazing! Lucifer I expected nothing less. Let me guess Richard Simmons and… Olivia Newton-John?” Linda guessed, the two nodded their heads and looked at Charlie. Linda reached down and pulled her son out of his baby carrier, she held him and showed off his little costume. “We went with famous artists, so we picked Jimmy Hendrix.” Lucifer laughed and grabbed his nephew, he began speaking to him and moving him over to Amenadiel. 

The two talked amongst each other while Chloe and Linda talked as well, after awhile Chloe mentioned that Ella and Dan were downstairs already at having drinks. 

“Call them up, we’ll get started up here and wait for my brother and his party. Are you ready to see Uncle Mikey and Auntie Maze?” Lucifer said cooing to Charlie. The baby gurgled and kicked around giving his response, Lucifer and Amenadiel chuckled at the lively baby. 

“He hasn’t seem Maze in quite some time, I’m actually excited to see her again. Michael is switching off with Raguel, correct?” Amenadiel asked taking Charlie from his brother. Lucifer nodded and adjusted his shorts, Amenadiel looked disgusted by his action.

“Sorry, they’re a little tight. Yes, Michael sent Brian this morning to confirm his visit. They should be here soon, oh you’re going to love Mazikeen’s outfit. Seems she lost a bet as well.” 

The doors of the elevator opened and revealed Michael, Lilith, Ella, and Dan. 

“I’m ready to get this party started, this dress has already started working wonders on the men downstairs. Chloe! Linda! You two look amazing” Ella said running across the penthouse in high heels. Her purple glitter outfit glowed with beauty, all the men’s eyes watched as Ella ran over to the women. 

“Who is she suppose to be my love?” Lilith asked. Michael snapped his eyes back to Lilith and held her close. 

“I’m not completely sure, Daniel you seem to know who she was, mind sharing?” Michael asked tapping Dan on the shoulder. Dan kept his eyes on Ella as she bounced around showing off her outfit. “Daniel?”

“She’s supposed to be a famous Hispanic singer named Selena, I have to say Miss Lopez out did herself tonight” Lucifer said smiling. Daniel kept his eyes on Ella the whole time until Michael and Amenadiel grabbed his shoulders and turned him away. 

“And what are you supposed to be?” Amenadiel asked looking over Dan’s attire. 

“I’m supposed to be Magnum P.I” he said with pride. “You know Tom Selleck’s character?” Amenadiel shook his head, while Lucifer chuckled. 

“Ah! I like it Daniel” Lucifer said patting Dan’s chest. “Love the added chest hair.” Dan pushed him away and walked over to Chloe. All three brother talked amongst themselves, Lilith walked over to join the girls. 

“Ami looking dashing as ever, are you going to play some Rick James for us?” Michael asked. Amenadiel chuckled as flipped his hair off to the side and adjusted his tight black pants. 

“Only if you sing as well, where’s Brian and Mazikeen? Charlie was looking forward to seeing her”

“She’s downstairs drinking with Brian, she wasn’t too happy to come dressed as Wednesday Addams. I told her she could switch outfits once we started Karaoke” Michael grabbed Charlie and began smothering him in kisses. Charlie giggled as his Uncle showered him with kisses. 

“Easy brother, Lilith will see that you have baby fever” Lucifer warned, all three of them turned to the woman and Dan. Michael shrugged his shoulder and held Charlie close. 

“I’m okay with that, I know Lilith is itching for a child. We’ve been together long enough, I wouldn’t mind. Would you like a cousin to play with Charlie?” Michael asked bouncing his nephew in his arms. The baby smiled and reached up to play with Michael’s mustache. 

“What about you brother, have you and Chloe talk about children?” Lucifer eyes bugged out and grew wide, Michael and Amenadiel laughed. 

“Enough Michael, we’re here to have a good time not scare out Host” Amenadiel putted Lucifer’s back to calm him down. Michael chuckled and continued to bounce Charlie in his arms, the small Hendrix started to close his eyes and nod off. 

“Oh looks like our little guy is ready for bedtime” Amenadiel grabbed his son from his brother’s arms and walked him over to his makeshift bed in Lucifer’s room. “Are you sure he’ll be okay up here by himself?” Lucifer nodded his head and showed his brother the security system he put up on his phone. 

“I have the room wired to inform me if anything goes wrong” he said showing his brother. 

“We also have Father keeping an eye out for him, you know he’s always watching” Michael said looking up at the ceiling. Amenadiel nodded his head and tucked his son in, Linda came into the room and kissed him goodnight. 

Lucifer clapped his hands together and poured everyone a shot, he began passing them out for everyone to join. 

“As my first annual Halloween Bash, I want to say thank you to everyone for showing up. I applaud you all on your creative outfits. Let's have a fun night and enjoy the time we spend together” he lifted up his glass and held it up. “Cheers” he said shooting the shot back into his mouth. Everyone did the same and winced from the strong taste. The group made their way into the elevator and out into the club. A few high paying individuals paid to be included in Lucifer’s Halloween Bash, they could be seen mingling and dancing around the club. As the group entered the club the DJ turned up the music. Ella grabbed the women and pulled them onto the dancefloor, the women began dancing to the sound of music. 

Michael beelined for Lilith and began dancing with her to the song Thriller, Lucifer and Amenadiel smiled as they watched their brother have a dance off with the Mother of Demons. 

“Guys I love this song” Daniel said as he danced off and joined Ella. 

“I’m going to save the dancing for when I’m a little more drunk, go dance with Chloe Luci. I can see her trying to get your attention” Lucifer turned around and say Chloe throwing an invisible rope over in his direction. He smiled and played along, he stepped over to her with the beat of the song. Once he reached her he grabbed her from the hips and let the music take them away. 

_ Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand _

_ Creatures crawl in search of blood to terrorize y'all's neighborhood _

_ And whosoever shall be found without the soul for getting down _

_ Must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell _

Lucifer moved so he was behind Chloe, he ground his hips into her backside to the beat of the music. She stayed close to him and leaned back into his back, she could feel his breath hot on her neck as he leaned into her body. Before anything else could happen the song ended and started playing another song. Chloe spun around and bit her lips while looking at him, she quickly started dancing. Lucifer composed himself and began spinning Chloe around. 

_ Right 'round like a record, baby _

_ Right 'round, 'round, 'round _

_ You spin me right 'round, baby _

_ Right 'round like a record, baby_

Ella and Linda danced over to them and began singing obnoxiously at the top of their lungs. Chloe started laughing and joining them in the fun, Lucifer danced and enjoyed seeing Chloe relaxed and having fun. He look the time to dance one on one with both Ella and Linda, as the song continued to play. 

“You look like you're lots of fun, open up your lovin' arms, watch out, here I come!” Lucifer sang along with Chloe, the two spun around as the song started to die down. They slowed down as the song ended, both were dizzy so they moved off the dancefloor to catch their breaths. 

“Oh my God, that was fun” Chloe said stumbling over to the V.I.P section with Lucifer. He smiled and helped her up the stairs. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun, want to get something to drink?” he said, Chloe nodded her head and watched as Lucifer poured them some liquid from a bottle. She gladly took it and began taking sips, he did the same for himself and joined her in drinking. Ella and Maze walked over and joined them in their drinking. 

“Ah so nice of you to finally join us Mazikeen, I have to say I do love the costume choice. I never knew you to be so close to your Mother to join their family costume choices” he smiled and watched as Maze shot him death glares. 

“Shut it, you know I lost the bet. This is my punishment until karaoke, when are we even getting to it anyways?” Maze messed with her braids and tossed her hat off to the side. 

“Later, I wanted to enjoy the dancing for a while. Enjoy the night Mazikeen, I even installed a pole just for you” he tipped his drink over to the pole no one was occupying, she looked over and smiled at it. 

“Only if Ella Christians it first” she winked over to the Latina giving her the shivers. Ella shot back her drink and slapped her hands on her thighs. 

“In this dress, Hell yeah! Let’s do this” Ella said standing up and walking over to the pole. Everyone at the table was surprised and watched as Ella waltzed up to the pole and get acquainted with it. 

The DJ lowered down the song down and changed it to one that would suit for Ella’s dance number. Everyone parted the dancefloor and watched as Ella warmed herself up for her show. She waved her hands in the air signaling she wasn’t going through with it anymore. The DJ shook his head and encouraged her to continue, she looked over to her party for help but they shook their heads. The DJ restarted the song for Ella and added some encouraging words for her to go off of. 

“Give it up for our Latina Mama, she’s a bit shy, why don’t we give her some encouragement to get her started” he called out, the crowd began chanting trying to get Ella’s confidence back. The beginning of “I’m a slave 4 U” started playing and Ella eyes nearly bugged out. She looked like a deer stuck in headlights, she was soon saved by Maze. She gently pushed her off the stage and Ella was thankful for it. The crowd began to chant for Maze as she started grinding on the pole spinning around on it. 

“Holy shit, she really can do anything huh?” Dan asked as he came to sit next to Ella. He patted her thigh to ease her nervousness. Ella nodded her head and watched as Maze fucked everybody’s eyes with her body. 

“She learned from the best” Lucifer said reclining in the seats with Chloe by his side. Lilith scuffed out loud drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Please, you must of been absent that day. My daughter did not learn that from you.” Lucifer frown and started to rebuttal but the song ended and Maze came strutting over to the group. 

“And that’s how it’s done, don’t worry Ella I’ll get you up there by the end of the night” Maze said shooting Ella a wink. 

No one seemed interested in the pole after Maze’s performance so the DJ started playing music dedicated to Halloween. The dance floor was back to people dancing and having fun. Amenadiel grabbed Dan and the two were followed by Ella, Maze, and Linda, the two couples were left in each others company. 

“I have to say my dear, you are giving me more Elvira than Morticia” Lucifer said trying not to stare at Lilith’s breasts. Michael snaked his arm over Lilith’s shoulder and held her protectively. 

“I am aren’t I?” she shook her shoulders side to side and winked at Chloe, Chloe blushed and leaned into Lucifer’s side. Lilith let out a chuckle and placed her hand on Michael’s thigh. “It’s the only black dress I had, I couldn’t let it go to waste.” 

“I think it’s beautiful Lilith” Chloe said, Lilith smiled at her and pulled her up. The two stood up and left the brothers alone to talk. 

Lucifer and Michael got caught up with their time apart and enjoyed a few drinks between conversations. Due to Chloe’s closeness in proximity, Lucifer started to get tipsy. Michael took the opportunity and encouraged him to drink more, by the time they join everyone on the dancefloor Lucifer was slurring his words. 

“I think it’s time for Karaoke guys, let’s have Lucifer go first” Michael suggested, he got everyone to agree. He walked up to the DJ and had him turn on the system for the switch over. 

“What song are you going to sing Lucifer?” Chloe asked. Lucifer leaned over into Chloe’s ear and gave her answer, she gave him a funny look. “Going Halloween I see, which version are you going to sing?” she was shushed by Lucifer’s fingers, she chuckled as shook his head. “Fine, surprise me.” Lucifer smiled and made his way over to the DJ, he gave him his song choice and waited for the song to start. 

“What is he going to sing?” Amenadiel asked. Chloe shook her head and she watched Lucifer bounce up and down trying to sober up. 

“I put a spell on you, but I’m not sure which version he’s going with” the beat of the song began to play, Lucifer moved side to side hyping himself up. Ella and Linda hollered out in approval and watched as Lucifer put on the persona of Screamin Jay Hawkins. 

Lucifer kept his eyes on Chloe the whole time, he made it his mission to sing directly to her and involve her in his show. By the end of the song he had her up on the stage with him dancing. Everyone applauded them as the song ended, the two stepped off the stage and join the rest of their group. 

“You’re a dork you know that” Chloe said lightly teasing him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 

“But you love me” She nodded her head and kissed him, Dan cleared his throat separating the two. 

“Who's next?” Dan asked. Ella raised her hand and took a deep breath. 

“I need to redeem myself, I took four shots and I’m ready to go” she stood tall and walked over to the stage. She gave the DJ her song and waited for him to load her song. 

“Alright everyone give Selena a huge shout, she’s ready for round two. She’s back with a vengeance, Amor Prohibido by Selena everyone” the DJ called out. Ella spit out the words like wildfire in her native tongue, Dan hollered out for her. She smiled as she noticed she was doing good, she began shaking her hips to the beat and having fun. Couples began dancing to Ella’s voice as she showed passion for the artist she was dressed as. The crowd roared with applause as she finished. Dan was the first to congratulate her as she stepped off the stage. 

“Aw shucks guys, stop it. No I take it back, tell me how good I was” everyone laughed at Ella’s words. 

One by one, everyone got up and sang the song of their choice, Amenadiel sang “Super Freak” by Rick James, Maze sang “Nasty” by Janet Jackson, and Chloe sang “How will I know" by Whitney Houston to Lucifer. By the end of her song she could see tears in his eyes, he rushed up and kissed off the stage. They left the group and disappear for fifteen minutes before they came back. Lilith was unaware of the songs she could choose from so she stuck with Beyonce. She smiled over to Michael as she heard a quick tease of the song. She snapped her fingers to the song “Partition.” Michael’s leaned forward in his seat and watched Lilith visually fuck him with her words. Brian and Maze left the area voicing their disapproval, Michael smiled as he listened to Lilith sing. Men began to whistle at her performance making Michael angry, before she could finish her song he pulled her off the stage and shot the horny men a killer glare. Everyone in the group laughed and watched as the two bickered with one another. Dan was the next to go up and sing, he insisted on singing an Elvis Presley song, so he went up and sang “Burning Love”. 

Brian and Maze joined them once again, Maze made it her mission to ignore Michael and her Mother. Brian on the other hand preferred to forget everything he witnessed on stage. He voiced he wanted a go at singing so he walked up to the stage and gave his music request to the DJ. The sweet sound of Soft Cell’s “Tainted Love” began to play out into the club, Brian gave them a show and left everyone laughing with his performance. He smiled as he jumped off the stage and sat between his Mother and Michael. 

“You’re up Daddy-o” he said. Michael scowled at him and stood up. 

“Don’t call me that, ever” everyone chuckled and pushed Michael out of their booth. He whispered something into Lucifer’s ear and walked off to the stage. He told the DJ he wouldn’t be needing his assistance and watched as Lucifer settled himself on the piano. Michael made fast work on taking his jacket off along with his dress shirt. He was left with a muscle shirt hugging his body tight, the crowd of women began whistling. Ella, Linda, and Lilith were amongst the few whistled that called out to Michael. He shook his head and slicked his hair back, he got into character and waited for Lucifer to start. Michael gave a stunning performance of “Don’t stop me now” by Queen. He made sure to walk over to his brother and include him on the performance. The two switched off singing throughout the whole song, by the time they ended, everyone was gathered around them applauding. The two bowed and walked back over to their private booth.

“You’re the only one left Linda, do you know what you’re going to sing?” Chloe asked sitting on Lucifer’s lap. Linda ran her hands on her pants and tried to calm her nerves.

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to follow after that performance now, but I do know what I’m going to sing” she exhaled loudly and stood up. ”Lucifer would you mind playing for me, I want to take a slower pace to the song” he nodded his head and Chloe slide off his lap to allow him to stand. 

“May I know the song you are attempting to sing?” he asked. He smiled as he watched Linda stand on her tippy toes and whisper the name in his ear, he nodded his head and headed off for his piano.

“May the White Witch herself chanel herself through me” she chuckled and walked off to the stage. Dan leaned over and asked a funny question. 

“Who’s the White Witch?” everyone shrugged their shoulders and watched as Linda tried to calm her nerves. Lucifer started to play and Chloe jumped up in excitement. Once Linda started singing Ella and Dan recognized the song, they smiled as they watched Linda perform a beauty version of Fleetwood Mac’s “Gypsy.” Lilith swung back and forth beside Michael enjoying the sound of Linda’s voice. Amenadiel couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Linda sing, tears began forming in his eyes. He refused to let them fall but he was proud to have them grace his face. The crowd roared with applause as Linda finished her song, she made sure to bow and take in their applause. 

“You heard it from Stevie Nicks herself, give this woman a standing ovation!” everyone who wasn’t standing stood, Linda waved them off and made her way back to the group. 

The DJ blasted the music back up and allowed the party to continue, everyone welcomed Lucifer and Linda back into the group and congratulated them both. Maze was the most shocked out of the whole group, the two laughed and agreed they needed to do more karaoke nights. The group decided to bring the party up to Lucifer’s penthouse for the reminder of the night, so they left the club and went up the elevator. Linda and Amenadiel checked in on Charlie and found him fast asleep, they moved him up into one of the other rooms so the laughter of the other adults didn’t bother him. They spent the time drinking and dancing amongst themselves for the rest of the night. Once two o’clock rolled around, one of the bartenders informed Lucifer that the party downstairs had died out. That gave Amenadiel and Linda the clear for them to head home. After that, one by one, everyone left the penthouse leaving Chloe and Lucifer to themselves. 

Chloe pulled off her headband and slide off her shoes and leg warmers, Lucifer yawned from the bedroom. She slowly walked over to him and collapsed onto the bed, he chuckled and helped her slip out of her Halloween costume. 

“You must be tired if you are quiet, what no energy for a quick session” she mocked in her best british accent, Lucifer shook his head and yawned a second time. 

“I’m so tired I don’t believe I can get these shorts off myself” he said laying on his back. Chloe chuckled and helped him strip out of his clothes, he pulled the covers right over himself and get comfortable. “Sleeping like that tonight?” he nodded his head and pulled her close to him. 

“Join me, so much better without clothes on” she chuckled and got under the covers. 

“I thought you were too tired” he cuddled into her and took in her warmth. 

“I am, I just want you close to me” he mumbled into her skin. She turned to her side and let him hug her from the back, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. 

“Goodnight Lucifer” she said in a whisper with a smile on her face. 

“Goodnight Chloe” he said answering her back.

  
  



End file.
